Miss Fortune
Immer wenn Miss Fortune eine gegnerische Einheit (auch ) angreift, die nicht Ziel ihres vorherigen war, so verursacht sie % ihres Angriffsschaden|AD}} als |normal}}. Dies ist gegen % ihres Angriffsschaden|AD}} reduziert}}. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| angewendet. |spellshield = false |grounded = |parries = true |minionaggro = |additional = * Mit wird Anstupsen nur auf das Primärziel angewendet. |video = Miss Fortune-P |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 160° |description = Miss Fortune feuert eine Kugel auf den gewählten Gegner, die dann abprallt und eine weitere Einheit dahinter treffen kann. Beide Treffer verursachen |normal}} und wenden Treffereffekte (inklusive ) an. |leveling = }} |description2 = Durchschuss' '' zweiter Treffer priorisiert Einheiten direkt hinter dem Primärziel. |leveling2 = |description3 = ''Durchschuss' '' zweiter Treffer kann für 100 % |normal}}. Wenn der erste Treffer durch Durchschuss getötet wird, trifft der Abpraller garantiert . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Der zweite Treffer folgt einer Prioritätsliste der Ziele, die sich in einem Kegel von 500 Einheiten hinter dem Primärziel befinden: # Gegnerische oder neutrale Einheiten innerhalb eines 20° Kegels. # Gegnerische oder neutrale Einheiten innerhalb eines 40° Kegels. # Gegnerische oder neutrale Einheiten innerhalb eines 110° Kegels. # Gegnerische oder neutrale Einheiten, nur Einheiten entfernt, in einem 160° Kegel. * Die Reichweite von Durchschuss wird an die von Miss Fortune angepasst. * Durchschuss kann auch Einheiten in Büschen oder im Nebel des Krieges treffen. ** Wenn das Primärziel stirbt bevor Durchschuss es trifft, so wird nicht automatisch . |video = Miss Fortune-Q |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Miss Fortune erhält |ms}}, wenn sie in den letzten 5 Sekunden keinen Schaden erhalten hat, ausgenommen davon ist . Dieser Bonus wird nach weiteren 5 Sekunden enorm gesteigert. |leveling = |ms}}}} |description2 = Miss Fortune erhält für 4 Sekunden |as}} und erhält sofort den maximalen passiven Effekt von Landgang. |leveling2 = %|as}}}} |description3 = Immer wenn Miss Fortune ein neues Ziel mit markiert, wird die von Landgang um reduziert. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Miss Fortune lässt im gewählten Bereich für 2 Sekunden Kugeln vom Himmel regnen, welche alle Sekunden Gegner darin und ihnen |magisch}} zufügen. |leveling = |Magischer Gesamtschaden| }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Kugelhagel bleibt für die Restdauer aktiv, selbst wenn Miss Fortune stirbt. |video = Miss Fortune-E |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = |description = Miss Fortune kanalisiert für 3 Sekunden und feuert währenddessen mehrere kegelförmige Kugelsalven in die gewählte Richtung. Jede Salve verursacht als |normal}}. |leveling = |Minimaler Gesamtschaden| % des Angriffsschadens|ad}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description2 = Jede Salve kann für zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|normal}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden. |video = Miss Fortune-R |video2 = }} }} cs:Miss Fortune en:Miss Fortune es:Miss Fortune fr:Miss Fortune pl:Miss Fortune pt-br:Miss Fortune ru:Мисс Фортуна zh:厄运小姐 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Sarah Fortune ist eine Kapitänin aus Bilgewasser, die wegen ihres Aussehens berühmt und wegen ihrer Schonungslosigkeit gefürchtet ist. Sie stellt einen starken Kontrast zu den abgehärteten Kriminellen der Hafenstadt dar. Als Kind wurde sie Zeugin, wie der Räuberkönig Gangplank ihre ganze Familie ermordete – eine Tat, für die sie Jahre später auf brutalste Weise Rache nahm, indem sie sein Flaggschiff mit ihm an Bord in die Luft jagte. Jene, die sie unterschätzen, finden sich einer betörenden und unberechenbaren Gegnerin gegenüber … und werden sich höchstwahrscheinlich ein oder zwei Kugeln einfangen. Die Kopfgeldjägerin In Sachen Schönheit und Gefährlichkeit: Nur wenige können es da mit Miss Fortune aufnehmen. Sie gehört zu den berüchtigtsten Kopfgeldjägern von Bilgewasser – ihren legendären Ruf hat sie sich mit durchsiebten Leichen und gefangenen Galgenvögeln aufgebaut. Vernimmt man an den stinkenden Kais und den Arbeiterbaracken der Hafenstadt den dröhnenden Widerhall ihrer Zwillingspistolen, ist das ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass ein weiterer Name vom Kopfgeld-Brett gestrichen werden kann. Wie bei den meisten, die sich einen Namen gemacht haben in dem gewundenen, salzverkrusteten Labyrinth, das sich Bilgewasser nennt, klebt auch an Miss Fortunes Händen reichlich Blut. Dies war jedoch nicht immer so. Einst kannte man sie als Sarah, die als geliebte Tochter in der Werkstatt einer angesehenen Waffenschmiedin ein friedliches Leben auf einer abgelegenen Insel führte. Die junge Sarah half ihrer Mutter in der Schmiede, feilte Radschlösser, kalibrierte Abzugsgewichte oder stellte Waffen nach individuellen Wünschen her. Das Talent ihrer Mutter, Feuerwaffen herzustellen, war legendär, und in den Sammlungen vieler reicher Adeliger fanden sich ihre maßangefertigten Pistolen. Aber oftmals verlangte es auch weniger wohlhabende und finstere Gestalten nach diesen Prachtstücken. Einer, der eine solche Waffe besitzen wollte, war ein aufstrebender Räuber aus Bilgewasser, den man Gangplank nannte. Arrogant und sich seiner Macht bewusst beauftragte er Sarahs Mutter, ein paar Pistolen herzustellen, wie sie noch kein anderer jemals besessen hatte. Widerwillig ging sie darauf ein und genau ein Jahr später kam Gangplank zurück, um seine Waffen einzufordern. Er trug einen roten Schal, der sein Gesicht maskierte, und hatte nicht vor, die Waffen zu bezahlen – er war gekommen, um sie sich mit Gewalt zu nehmen. Bei den Pistolen, die Sarahs Mutter geschmiedet hatte, handelte es sich um Meisterwerke, um Zwillingspistolen von präziser Tödlichkeit und erlesener Schönheit. Zu edel für Seinesgleichen, befand Sarahs Mutter, als sie sah, was für ein roher Pirat aus Gangplank geworden war. Erzürnt riss er die Pistolen an sich und schoss sie mit ihren eigenen Kreationen nieder. Dann richtete er sie auf ihren Ehemann und auf Sarah. Zum Schluss zündete er trotzig die Werkstatt an, schleuderte die beiden Pistolen auf den Boden und erklärte, dass wenn sie zu gut für ihn seien, niemand jemals wieder eine Waffe tragen sollte, die ihre Handschrift trug. Durch ihren Tod und die Zerstörung ihrer Waffen würde ihr Vermächtnis vollständig ausgelöscht werden. Schmerzerfüllt kam Sarah zu sich. Ihr strohblondes Haar war befleckt vom Blut ihrer Mutter und zu beiden Seiten ihres Herzens steckten Kugeln. Sie schleppte sich aus den brennenden Ruinen ihres Hauses, wobei sie die Überreste der beiden zerborstenen Pistolen an ihre blutende Brust presste. Ihr Körper heilte, doch ihr Geist blieb gefangen in der brennenden Werkstatt ihrer Mutter, und keine Seife der Welt konnte das leuchtende Rot aus Sarahs Haaren waschen – so will es zumindest die Legende. Albträume am helllichten Tage und Schreckensnächte quälten sie auf ewig, doch Sarah ertrug sie, besessen vom übermächtigen Wunsch nach Vergeltung. Sie fügte die Pistolen ihrer Mutter wieder zusammen und sammelte während seines Aufstiegs so viele Informationen wie möglich über den Räuber mit der roten Maske, um sich auf den Tag vorzubereiten, an dem sie ihn töten würde. Nachdem sie per Schiff nach Bilgewasser gereist war, tötete Sarah nur Minuten, nachdem sie den verzogenen Holzboden des Kais betreten hatte, zum ersten Mal. Es war ein betrunkener Pirat, der eine Gallone von Myrons dunklem Rum intus hatte und auf den ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt war. Sarah erschoss ihn in seinem Rausch und schleifte seine Leiche zum Kopfgeld-Brett. Dann riss sie ein Dutzend weiterer Steckbriefe ab. Nach einer Woche waren alle Steckbriefe erledigt, und die Gauner, die das Pech gehabt hatten, von Sarah verfolgt zu werden, waren entweder tot oder lagen in Ketten. Schon bald war sie in den Tavernen und Spielhöllen von Bilgewasser gefürchtet und so wurde sie zu Miss Fortune, um diejenigen, die von ihr gejagt wurden, in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen und ihre wahre Absicht durch großartige Heldentaten zu verschleiern. Gangplank würde nicht mit ihr rechnen. Sie war für ihn nur eine von vielen Kopfgeldjägern in den überfüllten Straßen von Bilgewasser. In den darauffolgenden Jahren erzählte man sich überall auf den Inseln Geschichten über Miss Fortune, eine fantasiereicher als die andere. Sie stahl die Syren von einem Kapitän, der auf die harte Tour lernen musste, dass man seine Finger bei sich behält, sie ertränkte die Anführerin der Seidenmesser-Korsaren in einem Fass ihres eigenen Rums und sie schleifte den wahnsinnigen Dirnenschlitzer aus seiner Höhle im Bauch eines halb zerstückelten Leviathans im Schlachterhafen Gangplank war noch zu mächtig, um ihm direkt gegenüberzutreten, daher verbrachte Miss Fortune die Jahre klugerweise damit, sich einen kleinen, aber loyalen Kader aus Verbündeten und Liebhabern aufzubauen, den sie letztendlich dazu benutzen würde, ihre Dämonen Frieden finden zu lassen. Gangplank nur zu töten wäre Miss Fortune jedoch nicht genug. Ihn aufs Äußerste zu erniedrigen und alles, was ihm etwas bedeutete, zu Asche zu verbrennen – nur das würde die Kopfgeldjägerin mit dem blutroten Haar befriedigen. Und dieser Tag war endlich gekommen. Miss Fortune hatte für den ersten Schachzug gegen Gangplank alles aufs Spiel gesetzt. Intrigen über Intrigen führten dazu, dass die Todesquell am Kai in Flammen aufging und der selbsternannte König von Bilgewasser gestürzt wurde. Und das Beste daran: Ganz Bilgewasser wurde Zeuge seines Untergangs. Nun, da Gangplank abgesetzt ist, wetteifern sämtliche Räuberhauptmänner und Bandenanführer in der Hafenstadt um den freigewordenen Posten. Die Schlacht um Bilgewasser hatte begonnen. }} Alte Geschichte (dem einzigen Kapitän, der ihrem Charme widersteht) im Streit darüber, in welche Richtung sich Bilgewasser entwickeln soll. Ihre zwei Ziele: die Einwohner Bilgewassers zu einer starken und unabhängigen Gesellschaft zu vereinen und den Piraten zu finden, der ihre Mutter ermordete. Dafür trat sie der Liga der Legenden als Championesse bei und bietet ihre Fertigkeiten im Tausch gegen Wohlstand und Einfluss an. Beides soll ihr helfen, ihre Ziele zu erreichen. |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: Miss Fortune Datum: 31. August, 20 CLE BEOBACHTUNG Miss Fortune betritt den Großen Gang mit derselben Beharrlichkeit, mit der sie sich in ihre seidene Bluse gequält hat – beide geschaffen, um sie in ihre Grenzen zu weisen. In jedem Gebilde, das nicht auf den Wellen des salzigen Ozeans hin- und hergeworfen wird, fühlt sie sich eingeengt. Ihr Blick schwenkt geringschätzig über das filigran gestaltete Deckengemälde, das mühevoll geschaffene Kunstwerk der erlesensten Künstler Valorans, nur ein jämmerlicher Abklatsch der Unermesslichkeit des Nachthimmels. Das missbilligende Schütteln ihres Kopfes wäre kaum wahrnehmbar, würde es nicht durch das Wippen ihres reich verzierten Dreispitz’, dem prägenden Accessoire eines Kapitäns, verstärkt. Eine Lawine kirschroter Locken stürzt vom Hut herab und umwogt ihre Schultern mit scharlachroten Wellen. Alles an ihr erregt Aufmerksamkeit, eine Waffe, die ebenso mächtig ist, wie - wenn nicht sogar mächtiger als – die riesigen vergoldeten Musketen, die an ihren Hüften hängen. Sie hüpft über die Bodenfliesen. Der Aufprall jedes Schrittes lässt die Kurven ihrer Gestalt wogen – die Bewegung vervielfacht die Ablenkung durch ihre Schönheit nur noch mehr. Man kann die Herzen derer, die schmachtend in ihrem Kielwasser folgten, förmlich sehen. Über ihr taucht eine Inschrift auf: Der wahre Gegner lauert im Inneren. Ihre Mundwinkel zucken, fast schon ein Schmunzeln. Mit verblüffender Grazie zieht sie eine Muskete aus ihrem Halfter, wirbelt sie einmal um ihren Finger herum und lässt das Fadenkreuz auf dem Wort „Gegner“ ruhen. Ihre Lippen formen ein leises Pjuh, bevor sie die Waffe wieder in das Halfter steckt. Sie bummelt nicht länger herum. BETRACHTUNG Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt trat Miss Fortune ungeduldig in die Dunkelheit. Dies war eine kindische Taktik. Falls die Liga für ihre Prüfungen auf Tricks wie schwarzen Rauch zurückgriff, hätte sie vielleicht gar nicht erst an Land gehen sollen. Während sie noch in Gedanken war, gab der Boden unter ihren Füßen nach. Sie wollte noch zurückspringen, doch ein wohlbekanntes Gefühl umgab sie von allen Seiten. Sie hörte sich selbst nicht schreien, aber sie sah, wie Luftblasen den Ton forttrugen. Wasser? Sie schlug wild um sich, ihre Gliedmaßen suchten verzweifelt nach etwas, das ihr Halt geben konnte. Weiter oben sah sie, wie sich das Licht an der Wasseroberfläche brach. Sie ruderte heftig mit den Armen, doch das Licht kam nicht näher – etwas lief verkehrt. Mehr Blasen. Etwas krabbelte an ihrem Bein und rang um Aufmerksamkeit. Auch wenn sie dadurch wertvolle Luft vergeudete, wage sie einen Blick hinunter und erkannte das Problem. Verwurzeltes Seegras schlang sich eng um ihren Knöchel, sich seines Fanges scheinbar bewusst. Sie zerrte daran, doch der schleimige Griff gab nicht nach. Zu spät beobachtete Sarah Fortune, wie die letzten Blasen fröhlich an die Oberfläche trieben, kleiner und immer kleiner wurden, bis Salz in ihren Lungen brannte. Ein sonderbares Gefühl des Friedens umgab sie, als ihr Sehvermögen nachließ. Ich bin auf dem Weg, Mama. Sarahs Seiten zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ein Sturzbach ergoss sich aus ihrem Mund. In Erwartung ihre Eingeweide zu sehen, riss sie ihre Augen auf. Sie suchte nach etwas, an dem ihr sich Blick festhalten konnte. Die von ihr hervorgewürgte Flut besaß jedoch nicht die Farbe, die sie von Eingeweiden erwartet hätte. Fadenscheinige Reben und kraftlose Haarsträhnen, die schlaff um ihr Gesicht herum hingen, umrahmten ihr Sichtfeld. Ihre Hände versanken im Sand. Ihr Verstand versuchte, die Lücken zu füllen: Sie kniete am Strand und die Pfütze vor ihr bestand aus schäumendem Seewasser an Stelle von Innereien. Ihre Lungen zwangen sie im Widerstreit mit ihrem Magen zu einem Atemzug, bevor sie sich das nächste Mal erbrach. „Für’n junges Frauenzimmer gibst’n ziemlich hässliches Bild ab. Vielleicht hätt’st lieber Haifutter werd’n soll’n.“ Ein Spritzer salziger Tröpfchen war die beste Erwiderung, die Sarah vortragen konnte. Ihre Augen fielen auf die Quelle, einen knallbunten Jungen, und sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Sein onyxfarbenes Haar und sein anzügliches Grinsen waren unverkennbar, aber er war zu jung. „Wie …” „Hast Glück. Hab’ Meerjungfrau’n gejagt. Stell’ dir meine Enttäuschung vor, als ich deine Beine sah.“ Langsam kam sie wieder zu Atem. „Den meisten gefallen sie.“ „Naja, nettes Profil, aber hab’ schon bessere geseh’n.” Sarah rappelte sich auf, nasse Kleidung hing an ihrem Körper. „Es gibt keine besseren.“ Der Junge gluckste. „Und was gibt’s als Belohnung dafür, dass ich dich vorm Ertrinken gerettet hab’?“ „Danke?” „Schön und gut, aber ’ne richtige Belohnung is’ das nich’.” Er zeigte auf ihren Kopf. „Wie wär’s damit?” Sie tastete durch ihr Haar und ihre Finger fanden einen glatten Gegenstand. Sie zog einen perlmuttenen Kamm, der aus einer Muschelschale gefertigt war, heraus. Mutters Kamm? Zweifelnd begutachtete sie ihn, während sich eine Art Aha!-Effekt in ihrem Hinterkopf festkrallte. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, doch bevor sie sprechen konnte, überwand der Junge die Distanz und stahl sich einen langen Kuss. Ihr drängendes Unterbewusstsein barst, eine Erkenntnis bahnte sich ihren Weg. Dieser Strand, dieser Junge … Der Tag, an dem ihre Mutter starb. Sie hatte ihr Haus verlassen und irrte umher, durchweicht vom Blut ihrer Mutter. Sie watete durch die Gischt und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie sich blutrote Schlieren aus ihren Kleidern lösten. Sie tauchte unter die Oberfläche und schrie, ein verzweifelter Versuch, wieder zu klarem Verstand zu kommen. In den Wellen vermischten sich ihre Tränen mit dem Ozean, der sie umgab. Vielleicht bestand auch das gesamte Meer aus ihren Tränen. Sie konnte es nicht sagen. An diesem Tag wartete der Junge am Ufer. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie sich gefragt, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, sie wäre vielleicht sogar rot geworden. Doch sie starrte nur, zu erschöpft, seine Anwesenheit zu hinterfragen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch ihre Ohren weigerten sich, etwas wahrzunehmen. Dann kam er zu ihr in die Gischt und küsste sie, eine weitere irritierende Wendung in der Achterbahn ihrer Gefühle. Kichernd stahl er sich mit dem Kamm ihrer Mutter in der Hand davon. Eines Tages würde er ein erbarmungsloser Pirat werden. Mit seiner Trophäe in der Hand schlenderte er davon und hinterließ mit seinen hohen Wasserstiefeln eine Spur im Sand. Noch einmal drehte er sich um und brüllte: „Komm und hol’ ihn dir.“ Dann lachte er und verschwand zwischen den schwarzen Segeln, welche die ferne Küstenlinie säumten. Von einer sonderbaren Kraft getrieben keimte ein neues Ziel in ihr auf. Sobald sie ihre Mutter begraben und ihr Haus niedergebrannt hatte, würde sie sich ihren Kamm mit Freude zurückholen. Als die Erinnerung schwand, schreckte Miss Fortune aus der Umarmung des Jungen zurück. „Wer bist du?!“ „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Miss Fortune?“ Der Singsang des Seebären war verflogen. „Was?“ „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten?“ „Ich … für Macht und Beute.“ Sie zweifelte an ihren eigenen Worten. „Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten?“ Kälte ließ jede Silbe klirren. Das Brechen der Wellen füllte die Stille. „Ich muss ihn finden.“ „Wie fühlt es sich an, seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?“ Miss Fortune ließ seine Frage unbeantwortet im Raum stehen. Ertrunken und gerettet, den Kopf voller Fragen, fühlte sie sich auf seltsame Weise belebt. „Danke.“ Licht erfüllte ihr Sichtfeld und der Korridor lockte sie. Die marmornen Türen hinter ihr boten ihr einen Ausweg an. Bei diesem Gedanken lachte sie laut auf. Komme, was da wolle, Miss Fortune bekam immer den Mann, den sie wollte. }} |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Media |Sonstiges= Trivia * Miss Fortune wurde von Geeves designt. * Ihr vollständiger Name lautet Sarah Fortune. * "Miss Fortune" ist ein Homophon zu "misfortune" (engl. für Unglück, Pech). * Miss Fortunes Waffen, die Zwillingspistolen „Schrecken“ und „Ehrfurcht“, sind nach der militärischen Taktik Shock and Awe ''benannt, deren "Ziel es ist, durch eine oder mehrere auf Schockwirkung ausgelegte militärische Maßnahme(n) den Gegner so zu verunsichern, dass es zu keinen nennenswerten Verteidigungsmaßnahmen kommt."http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shock_and_Awe * Miss Fortunes Ziele sind es, die Einwohner Bilgewassers zu einer starken und unabhängigen Gesellschaft zu vereinen und den Piraten zu finden, der ihre Mutter ermordete. * Miss Fortune misstraut Piraten und befindet sich fortlaufend mit (dem einzigen Kapitän, der ihrem Charme widersteht) im Streit darüber, in welche Richtung sich Bilgewasser entwickeln soll. ** Miss Fortune hat einmal im "Bilgewasser GrugMug Grog Slog"-Wettbewerb geschlagen.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_17 ** Trotz ihrer Rivalität arbeiteten sie einmal (unter vorläufigem Frieden) zusammen, um den ''Schwarzen Nebel ''abzuwehren und führten gemeinsam Bilgewassers Armada in den Kampf.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Bilgewater * Miss Fortune hat wie einen kosmetischen Piraten-Buff, nur dass bei ihrem steht "Yarr! Ich bin ein mächtiger Pirat''enjäger". * Miss Fortune ist der dritte Champion, dessen EP-Preis bisher zweimal reduziert worden ist. Die anderen sind und . Alte Fähigkeiten Miss Fortune erhält |ms}}, wenn sie in den letzten 5 Sekunden keinen Schaden erlitten hat ( ausgenommen). Dieses wird jede weitere Sekunde um erhöht, bis zu einem Maximum von |ms}}. }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = Abprallreichweite |custominfo = 500 |description = Miss Fortune feuert einen Schuss auf das gewählte Ziel, welcher dann auf ein Ziel hinter dem ersten abprallt und an beiden Zielen |normal}} verursacht, wobei an beiden Treffereffekte angewendet werden und das zweite Ziel erhöhten Schaden erleidet. |leveling = |Schaden am Zweiten| }} |description2 = Der Zweite Schuss von Durchschuss priorisiert Einheiten direkt hinter dem ersten Ziel, insbesonders , welche von betroffen sind. Wenn das erste Ziel getötet wird, trifft der Abpraller garantiert für . }}| nur am ersten Ziel). Jedoch kann keiner der Treffer , außer über die o.g. Bedingung. |spellshield = true |parries = true |minionaggro = true |additional = * Der zweite Treffer folgt einer Prioritätsliste der Ziele, die sich in einem Kegel von 500 Einheiten hinter dem Primärziel befinden: # Gegnerische Champion innerhalb eines 40° Kegels, die von betroffen sind. # Vasallen und Monster innerhalb eines 20° Kegels. # Gegnerische Champions innerhalb eines 20° Kegels. # Vasallen und Monster innerhalb eines 40° Kegels. # Gegnerische Champions innerhalb eines 40° Kegels. # Gegnerische oder neutrale Einheiten innerhalb eines 110° Kegels. # Gegnerische oder neutrale Einheiten, nur Einheiten entfernt, in einem 160° Kegel. * Die Reichweite von Durchschuss wird an die von '''Miss Fortune angepasst. * Durchschuss kann auch Einheiten in Büschen oder im Nebel des Krieges treffen. }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |description = Miss Fortunes verursachen als |magisch}}, was mal pro Ziel steigerbar ist, auf ein Maximum von % des Angriffsschadens}}|ad}} |magisch}}. |leveling = |description2 = Miss Fortune erhält für 6 Sekunden |as}} und bringt auf volle Stärke. |leveling2 = %|as}}}} }}| , wobei der Bonus-Schaden dann nicht modifiziert wird. |spellshield = false |parries = hallo |additional = * Die Steigerungen von Bleivergiftung werden nicht zurückgesetzt, wenn Miss Fortune ihr Ziel wechselt. }} }} | }} | }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: }}